Mysterys
by Black as Onyx
Summary: Tenshi arrived about a year after Sasuke left. Five years later, he returns, to find that she practicly took his place. The two act cold towards each other. When she is forced to tell him her secret, what will she do? [Sucky summary]
1. Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival.

"Tenshi! Are you awake yet?" called a hyper voice.

"Baka, how could she not be with you calling through her door like that!" said an annoyed voice.

Tenshi just smirked. _Same thing every morning, s_he thought. Her two best friends wake her up by screaming at each other in front of her apartment door.

"Guys, just shut up! I'll be out in a minute!"

"Ok!" shouted Sakura.

"Can we come in?" asked/shouted Natuto.

"Yeah, the doors unlocked!"

Sakura and Naruto opened the door and entered the apartment.

"Sakura, can you get some coffee started?"

"Of course, as long as I can have some!"

"Sure!"

Lots of screaming could be heard from the apartment. All the time.

Tenshi was in the bathroom, drying her black with light blue highlighted hair when Naruto came bursting threw the door.

"Tenshi-chan! Do you have any ramen?"

"I don't know. But if you barge in here one more time I will make sure that you cannot eat ramen ever agien." said Tenshi with a warning tone in her voice.

Naruto gulped.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" asked Naruto innocently.

"I don't know, but I don't think you would want to see me try 'cause I will if you don't get out of here."

"Ok." said Naruto, high-tailing it out of there.

Tenshi sighed. _He will never learn._

When Tenshi left the bathroom, she smelled the sweet smell of coffee, and, much to her dis-pleasure, ramen.

Sakura handed her a cup before she sat down at the table next to Naruto.

"Seriously Naruto, how can you eat that stuff so early in the morning?"

"Easy!" he said with a huge grin. "Like this." With that he started to eat while Sakura and Tenshi rolled their eyes.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in! The doors unlocked!"

Ino popped her head in threw the door.

"You guys have a mission. Report to Tsunade's office ASAP."

The three nodded and got up. Silently, they cleaned up the kitchen and headed out the door.

Tsunade looked up as her three top ANBU entered her office.

"Have a seat; I will be with you shortly."

She when back to her scroll, only to look up a moment after.

"I need you three to deliver a scroll to the Sand. They will give you a different scroll that you will take back to me. This could be difficult, or it can be easy. It depends on whether the Akatsuki found out about them. Chances are they did. If so, this could be extremely difficult. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Good. You will leave at dawn tomorrow. Good luck." She handed them a scroll.

As they left, Shizune came in.

"Tsunade-san, you have a visitor."

"Send him in."

A man in a black cape walked past the trio. Sakura looked at him strangely. Tenshi noticed the look.

"What is it?" she said quietly to her friend.

Sakura was quiet, and then said, "I'm not sure. I feel like I know him from some where. I recognize his chakra."

Tenshi nodded, somewhat confused, but she didn't want to push the issue, not here, not now.

Tsunade looked at the cloaked figure.

"Why do you want to come back? After all these years?" she asked.

"Because I do." answered the man.

Tsunade looked questionably at him.

"Very well. I expect you will stay at your place."

"Hn."

"Ok then. I'll let you get settled."

He turned to leave.

"Sasuke? Did you…" her voice trailed off.

"Give up on my revenge? No. but I have put it aside…for now." with that he left the room.

Sakura, Tenshi, and Naruto where training in the training fields before their mission. Sakura and Tenshi are sparing, while Naruto practiced his aim.

"Tenshi! Think fast!" yelled Naruto, throwing a kunai at Tenshi.

Tenshi caught it without even looking at it.

"Really Naruto. I expected you to do better than that." said Tenshi while dodging a punch from Sakura, then countering with an axe kick.

Sakura fell to the ground.

"You win. Agien." she complained. "You always win! It's not fair!"

Tenshi rolled her eyes.

"That's because you are so predictable."

"Tenshi! I bet you won't beat me!" shouted an egger Naruto.

"How much you want to bet?" said Tenshi, trying hard not to laugh.

"Hmmmm. If I win you treat me to ramen. And if you win…"

"If I win you have to ask Hinata out."

Naruto stared at her.

"But…"

"We all know you like her and she likes you. You won't ask her out and she won't ask you out. I'm just giving you the little push you need."

Naruto blushed.

"Fine. Let's fight!"

They got into their fighting positions and started to fight. Sakura just leaned up against a tree, watching the fight. _This is going to be interesting. _

Meanwhile, Sasuke walked to the training grounds after being told he would find Sakura and Naruto there.

_I can't wait to she the looks on their faces when they see me…then again, they already saw me. They just didn't recognize me. _ He thought again to that morning, when he passed the two of them with a girl he never seen before. _I wonder who that was. Hn. I'll just ask Sakura. _

When he reached the training grounds, he saw Naruto sparring with the girl he was with earlier. Sakura was leaning up against a cherry blossom tree, watching the fight with an amused look in her eyes.

When he looked back to the fight, he smirked. Naruto was losing. To a girl.

He watched as Naruto charged at her, only for her to move out of the way to let him hit a tree.

Before he knew it, he was pinned to the tree.

"Hmmm. What do you know? You lost." said the girl.

Naruto pouted as the girl let go of him.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes, you have to ask Hinata out."

Sasuke smirked, surprised. The dope still didn't have the nerve to ask the Hyuga girl out. He needed to lose a stupid bet in order to do so.

He shook his head. When will he learn?

Sasuke sighed. Time to make my entrance.

Sakura smirked. Tenshi was unbeatable.

"Tenshi, can you show me how you do that jutsu, again?" she asked shyly.

"Of course. Watch."

"K."

Sakura watched as Tenshi did the jutsu that she still didn't understand.

"Ok." said Sakura throwing her hands up in the air, "I give up…"

"That surprises me, Sakura, I never knew you to give up." said a voice out of no where.

"Whose there?" called out an angered Tenshi.

The man from before stepped out of the shade of the nearest tree.

"Long time no see, Sakura, Naruto."

Sakura just stared at him.

"Naruto, you guys know him?" asked Tenshi.

"Yes I know that teme." said Naruto, obviously angry and excited but trying very hard to hide it.

"Sasuke-kun?" whispered Sakura.

"Sasuke…Uchiha?" asked Tenshi.

Their look was so worth it. Even the other girl looked surprised.

"Yeah Sakura, its me." said Sasuke.

Sakura ran to Sasuke, giving him the biggest hug ever.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."

When Sakura let go of me, Naruto walked over.

"What made you decide to come back?"

Sasuke's expression darkened.

"Lets not talk about it here." he said nodding towards the girl.

"WHAT! You don't trust Tenshi! She's awesome! She kicks ass!"

"Interesting intro, Naruto." said Tenshi, walking up to me.

"So you are the one who caused this town so much pain." she said coldly.

"Blame Itachi." he said, as equally coldly as Tenshi.

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Tenshi.

"Please don't fight! Not now!" she begged.

"Whatever you say, Sakura." says Tenshi annoyed. "Don't stay up to late. We have a mission tomorrow." with that Tenshi left to go home.

"You are not my fuckin mother!" called Naruto with playfully anger.

"Whatever!" she called back.

Sakura looked after Tenshi worried.

"Naruto, you think she's ok? She hasn't acted this cold since she arrived here."

Naruto just nodded.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" said Sasuke, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing." said Sakura quickly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Yep, definitely nothing is making my friends upset._

"Yeah, we are just worried about a good friend." says Naruto.

"How long has she been here?" Sasuke asked, wanting more information on the girl.

"She arrived about a year after you left." said Naruto, since Sakura obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Hn."

_Damn the Uchiha! Uggg! He makes me so mad! How can they just welcome him back after he hurt them so bad!_ Tenshi stomped all the way to her apartment.

She sighed.

_This is going to get interesting._


	2. Mission

Chapter 2: Mission.

When Sasuke arrived at the Konoha gates, he saw three ANBU members getting instruction from Tsunade.

Naruto, Sakura and Tenshi…are…ANBU?

As he got closer to them, he heard what she was saying.

"…remember, if Akatsuki decide to attack, don't attempt to fight back…on less it absolutely necessary. Tenshi, that means you. I know you have something against some of the members…but don't let your temper go, understand?"

"Hai." said a reluctant voice.

Sasuke got a good look at the ANBU. One had a pink cat mask, probably Sakura, one had an orange fox, definitely Naruto, and the third was an icy-blue wolf, Tenshi.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura when she noticed him.

"Hey."

Tsunade looked at him thoughtfully.

"Sasuke, do you wish to join them?"

"WHAT!" screamed Tenshi.

"Tenshi, be quiet." said Tsunade before turning back to Sasuke, "do you?"

"Fine."

"Yeah!" said Sakura.

"Very well. You will be delivering a scroll to Sand. Tenshi is in charge. Listen to her. Be back as soon as you can. Sasuke, don't go after Itachi."

"Hn."

"Go." said Tsunade, handing Tenshi the scroll.

"Bye Tsunade!" yelled Naruto as they started to hop from tree to tree away from the village and towards Sand.

Tenshi was in the lead, followed by Sakura, Naruto, and finally Sasuke.

After a few hours of silence, Tenshi slowed down, signaling the others to also do so.

"Sasuke," said Tenshi, addressing him for the first time, "Use your Sharingan to scan the area. I think I can sense someone coming from the East."

Sasuke nodded and activated his Sharingan to scan the forest.

Sakura moved over to Tenshi.

"I can feel it, too. It's strong. I think…"

"Akatsuki." whispered Sasuke.

Tenshi swore.

"Great, just great. Naruto, Sasuke, take the scroll and head towards Sand. Sakura stay with me. Hide, do your best to conceal yourself."

Everyone obeyed her with out question. There was a warning note in her voice.

Sakura slipped into the bushes after taking one last look at Sasuke.

Tenshi just stood there. Waiting.

"What is an ANBU like yourself doing out here all alone?" said Kisame, popping out in front of her.

"What is an Akatsuki like yourself doing out here annoying the crap out of me?" Tenshi retorted.

"Insolent little…"

"Wait. Don't attack yet." said none other than…Uchiha Itachi!

"Itachi Uchiha." said Tenshi coldly.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" it was obvious he was mocking her.

"What do you want? Let me be on my way."

Itachi appeared in front of her.

"I think you know very well what I want."

"I'm sorry. I don't recall." said Tenshi.

Itachi was getting pissed by her insolents. But just a little, so it was not enough to be notable.

"Kisame, get the little kunoichi out of the bushes."

Tenshi tried to punch him but she missed.

Kisame came out of the bushes with a bloody nose and Sakura slumped over his shoulder.

"Bitch." he mumbled.

"Now, where is the scroll?" asked Itachi.

"Now, what scroll are you talking about?" said Tenshi.

"Tell me where the scroll is or the kunoichi dies."

"Gone." she said simply.

"What do you mean?"

Tenshi shrugged and turned around, her back facing Itachi.

"Gone, do I need to define it for you?" she said mockingly.

Itachi appeared in front of her, ready to use the sharingan on her.

Tenshi mistakenly looked into his eyes. She found herself suddenly in the grips of his spell. The world around her faded and was replaced by a world of contrasting colors.

Itachi smirked. _The ANBU couldn't escape now_…

As quickly as she got pulled in, she pulled herself out.

When Itachi saw she had escaped his sharingan, he stared at her. No one has escaped his sharingan before. Not since the twins…

He took off her mask and stared at her with surprise.

"It took you long enough to realize who you are dealing with." she said coldly.

"Hello Tenshi. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough if you ask me." she snarled at him.

"How did you manage to get the Hokage to let you become ANBU? With your past?"

When she glared at him, he said, "You didn't tell them? Interesting."

"Shut up. Tell fish face over there to let her go. We will be on our way. It is obvious you should have no more interest in us since you found out we don't have the scroll."

"Oh? Who has it then?"

"The rest of my team."

Itachi just raised an eyebrow.

"Leader would be happy to get you back." Kisame snarled.

"If you brought me back to him, you would have my dead body." Tenshi said.

"What makes you so sure we are going to let you go?" said Itachi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Naruto left when Tenshi told them to.

"Does she always act like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Only when she's totaly pissed off." said Naruto.

After a few moments of silently hopping from tree to tree, Sasuke stopped.

"Naruto I'm going back."

"But, Tenshi said to…"

"Forget about what she said. You take the scroll to Sand. I will go back to help the two of them. If its Itachi they are dealing with, well, that can't be good."

Naruto nodded.

"Fine. Hurry, don't get caught right away. Try not to piss Tenshi off anymore. If you do, well, lets just leave it at she gets scary."

Sasuke nodded before heading back in the other direction.

When he got there, he saw Itachi try to use his sharingan on her. But before he could move to help, he saw her break free.

Sasuke just froze. _How could she break free so quickly?_ He listened as they talked.

**(You can just ignore this part if you want. It's just a repeat of before. Sasukes thoughts are at the end. Later)**

"It took you long enough to realize who you are dealing with." she said coldly.

"Hello Tenshi. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough if you ask me." she snarled at him.

"How did you manage to get the Hokage to let you become ANBU? With your past?"

When she glared at him, he said, "You didn't tell them? Interesting."

"Shut up. Tell fish face over there to let her go. We will be on our way. It is obvious you should have no more interest in us since you found out we don't have the scroll."

"Oh? Who has it then?"

"The rest of my team."

Itachi just raised an eyebrow.

"Leader would be happy to get you back." Kisame snarled.

"If you brought me back to him, you would have my dead body." Tenshi said.

"What makes you so sure we are going to let you go?" said Itachi.

**(Here is where you can start reading)**

Sasuke stood there. A mix of surprise and anger filled his body. What's in her past that she doesn't want anyone to know? How does Itachi fit into this? How did she escape the sharingan?

"If you don't let us go I will just tell fish face how you…" Itachi's hand covered her mouth.

"Don't ever tell anyone." he said, threatening her.

Sasuke tried not to laugh. A girl, Tenshi, has something against his brother that could be used as blackmail. He had to get it from her later.

"Kisame, put the girl down, we are leaving." then he whispered something to Tenshi that Sasuke couldn't hear.

She snarled back at him.

"You are so dead."

He laughed, "I know, I hear that all the time. But unfortunately for you, I'm not. So you will just have to deal."

"Whatever." said Tenshi, picking up Sakura.

When Itachi had left, Tenshi turned to where Sasuke hid.

"You are so lucky he didn't notice you. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know something's not right about you."

Tenshi looked at Sasuke and sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you escape the sharingan?"

"I'll answer that later. Anything else?"

"How do you know Itachi?"

Tenshi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well…" she paused.

_Damn, how do I explain this?_


	3. My Old Life

Chapter 3: My old life.

Sasuke looked at Tenshi expectantly. She was thinking about what to say.

"It's a long story really…" she said.

"I have time." he said back.

Tenshi looked at Sasuke. _Why am I going to tell him? **Cause if you don't he'll tell Tsunade that you have an alliance with the Akatsuki and you will be banished from the village. **What makes you so sure he won't tell anyway? **… **I win. Go away. **Fine.**_

Tenshi won the battle with her innerself…who seemed to be logical until now.

"I will tell you, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else, unless I say so."

"Fine, but if what you are going to tell me puts Konoha in danger, I will tell."

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_It was Ijin and Tenshi's 10th birthday._

_Their clan, the Makuha, a secret clan hidden in the mountains, has been secluded from the rest of the world as long as anyone there could remember._

_The Makuha celebrate the 10th birthday of a clan member with a test. A test to see if a child has the Majikku, a clan inheritance. _

_The Majikku is a kind of mixture of the byakugan and sharingan. When used, the user's eyes turn a light purple, much like the byakugan, with the middle of the eyes red._

_What it does with its full powers, not many people know. The trait is slowly disappearing._

_Ijin was tested first since he is a boy. In the Makuha, the boys are believed superior. The girls are left to do what ever the boys pleased, on less, of course, they have the Majikku. Then they are superior to all else._

_When Ijin passed, Tenshi was forgotten. This is because they were twins. When twins are born, it was known that one would be sure to have the Majikku. It never occurred to them that both could have it._

_Ijin helped Tenshi with her Majikku when he was not being trained. _

_One day, when they where 12, Akatsuki found there village. Itachi and Kisame to be exact._

_The whole village, dead, except for the two almost identical twins._

_The two had been out training. When they returned they found their village in ruins._

_Ijin looked around, quick to spot Kisame standing over a body._

"_Mom!" he screamed, dragging Tenshi after him, running into Kisame, knocking him off her._

"_Who might you two be?" he asked, closing in on them._

_When they activated their Majikku, he stopped. _

"_Itachi, get over here!"_

"_What?" said Itachi, appearing next to him._

"_Look at these two." Kisame said, gesturing towards the twins._

_Itachi moved closer to them._

"_Who are you and why are you in our village?" demanded Tenshi, furiously. _

_Itachi smirked at the raging girl._

"_What is your power called?"_

"_Why should we tell you?"_

_He moved closer so he was standing over her. She looked at his eyes. Big mistake. He used his sharingan on her._

_She gasped, not understanding what's going on._

_Then, it released her; her struggling efforts caused her to faint._

_Itachi looked at her. She escaped his sharingan._

_Ijin looked at his sister. _

"_What did you do to her?" he screamed._

_While Ijin was preoccupied, Kisame appeared behind him and knocked him out._

_When Tenshi woke up, she found herself in a bed._

_When she tried to get up, she found she had a major headache._

"_Uggggg" she moaned._

_Ignoring the headache, she looked around the room. There was the bed she was sitting on, a table, a mirror, a dresser, and a bathroom._

_On the table was a bowl of fruit. As soon as she saw it, she realized she was starving._

"_How long have I been out?" she mumbled to herself, walking over to the fruit bowl and taking an apple._

_Then she walked over to the door and opened it. Locks were never able to keep the stubborn girl in._

"_Where's Ijin?" she murmured._

"_How did you get out of your room, yeah?" _

_Tenshi spun around._

"_Locks never kept me in." she said slyly, looking up at a blond haired Akatsuki._

"_Really, yeah? I'll have to remember that, yeah."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Deidara and you are… Tenshi?"_

_She nodded._

"_And, your brother is Ijin... you are brother and sister…yeah?"_

_She nodded._

"_Hmmm… Angel and Devil…yeah."_

"_We're twins." she said._

_He nodded._

"_That makes sense…well I better get you back to your room…Itachi is going to kill me if you aren't in there when he gets back, yeah."_

"…_Who's Itachi?"_

"_You're kidding, yeah?"_

"_No, sorry, I grew up separated from the world; my whole clan did…until someone killed them…"_

"_That would be Itachi and Kisame, yeah."_

_He brought her back to her room._

"_What I don't understand is why you are being held here, yeah?"_

"_Well, this is why." she activated her Majikku._

"…_oh. well, bye. don't leave again, yeah."_

_Before he left, she said, "Wait, where is Ijin?"_

_He paused._

"_Well, um, he's…I can't tell you, sorry, yeah."_

"_Why not?" Tenshi demanded._

"_Itachi's orders." he said and left, locking the door._

_Tenshi rolled her eyes when she heard the door lock._

"_They never learn." she mumbled. _

_Tenshi sat on the bed._

_When she heard the door unlock she shot to her feet._

_The door opened to reveal Ijin being thrown into the room._

"_Ijin!" she ran to him._

_When she looked at the one who had pushed him in she saw the blue guy…Kisame?_

"_What did you do to him?" she asked, trying not to cry._

"_Nothing to concern you, Angel."_

_Mood swing._

"_Never call me Angel. My name is Tenshi." she stood up, her Majikku activated in her furry._

"_Itachi-san, the little _Angel_ has some mood swings. She looks ready to kill me."_

"_With the power of that Majikku, I see that as a possibility." said Itachi._

"_What did you do to him!" she demanded, stepping close to Itachi._

"_I did nothing that should kill him, if that's what you are thinking."_

_Tenshi relaxed. _

"_Why are we here?" she asked quietly._

_Itachi looked at her before shoving her back in the room and locking the door._

_When Itachi and Kisame started to walk down the hall, they heard the door open._

"_I never liked locked doors." said a very annoyed girl voice._

_They spun around (a/n: Lots of spinning…do they dance?) to see that Tenshi opened the door. The _locked_ door._

"_You ruined my life. I hate you. HATE you!" She appeared next to them. _

_Itachi stood there, shocked at the power that the young girl held._

_Kisame turned around and left._

"_Kisame." she said. "You forgot something." she threw a kunai at him, cutting his face._

"_Where did you get the kunai?" asked Itachi._

"_The knife thing? I took it from his pocket." she replied._

"_Hn." he went behind her and knocked her out._

_A year later. Akatsuki meeting. (a/n:about the same time Sasuke left…)_

"_Itachi, are you sure she will cooperate?" asked Leader._

_Itachi nodded. The 13 year old girl was a hassle, especially when it involved her brother. Which it did now._

"_Go get her." he said._

_Itachi quickly made for the door to get Tenshi._

_When her cam back with her, she was wearing a black outfit, much like he Akatsuki robe, only girl style. Her black hair had been highlighted red._

_Her Majikku eyes scanned the room. _

"_Where is Ijin?" she asked in a cold voice._

_She was hardly ever invited into the Akatsuki meetings, seeing as she's not a proper Akatsuki. She goes on missions sometimes, but only with Ijin and Itachi. And when she is invited in, she knows it has to do with her brother._

_Leader looked at her._

"_Missing. Captured. We believe by Orochimaro."_

_Her deadly eyes flickered over to him._

"_Why? How?" _

_The only ones who did not cringe under her gaze was Itachi and Leader._

"_Probably because of the Majikku. He was no a mission. Go with Itachi and retrieve him."_

_She glared. Anyone else who ordered her around would be lying on the floor dead or dying by now._

"_Fine." she turned and walked out the door._

_Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Well, come on, who wouldn't be scared of a rampaging 13 yeah old Majikku user. _

"_Itachi. Make sure you bring both twins back." said Leader._

_Itachi left the room._

_**(a/n: From here down I am writing with a fever…I have the flu…so if it doesn't make sense, tell me and I will rewrite it.)**_

_He followed Tenshi towards her **room.**_

_She grabbed a few weapons, including her needles, which contained a poison of her own creation that is extremely deadly; it kills the target in under a minute. She didn't even bother to make an antidote. _

_She also put on a mask that hides her Majikku. The mask was white with black and red strips. The main reason that she wore it was to hide the fact that she was a girl. Her clothing may look girlish, but once she put on her Akatsuki robe on, it was hard to tell._

_She turned to Itachi._

"_Where to?" she asked_

"_Sound." he replied._

_She nodded._

"_Lead the way." she told him._

_in Sound_

_Itachi lead Tenshi to Orochimaro's hideout._

_When she looked at him, he nodded, signaling for her to enter._

_Once in, she walked around, looking for any signs of the snake bastard or Ijin. _

_She heard a soft thud behind her. She stopped._

"_I thought I knew all the Akatsuki members, but I guess I was wrong." said a hissing voice._

"_I thought that I would have more trouble getting in, but I guess I was wrong, too." she said, not even bothering to turn around and face Orochimaro._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked._

_Tenshi disappeared and reappeared behind Orochimaro. _

"_Looking for my brother." she whispered in his ear._

"_Your brother, eh?" he turned around to face her._

"_How do I know which one you are talking about?" _

"_Akatsuki."_

"_Why should I give him to you?"_

"_Hello, Orochimaro." said Itachi, stepping out of the darkness. "Hope you weren't planning on keeping an Akatsuki member with you here, now where you?" he said._

_Orochimaro stared at Itachi._

"_Scared?" asked Tenshi, her voice obviously stating she was amused._

"_No." he murmured, as he started to walk away._

"_Follow me." he said, aggravated._

_Tenshi raised an eyebrow at Itachi, wondering why he had given in so quickly. _

_Itachi just ignored her and started to follow Orochimaro._

"_Men," she huffed before she followed Itachi._

_When Orochimaro stopped at a door, he said, "He's in there."_

_Tenshi used her Majikku to look in the room before he opened the door. Ijin was not there, some other boy was there though…not that she cared. _

"_No he's not." she said, angered._

_Orochimaro smiled._

"_I know. I wanted to make sure you had the same eye power as your brother. Take of the mask. I want to see."_

_Tenshi's eyes narrowed._

"_I advise you not to make her aggravated. She's very close to her twin."_

_Orochimaro's eyes widened. He thought she was a he._

_When Tenshi brought out her needles, Itachi said, "If you kill him now, then you won't find Ijin."_

"_Show me where he is. NOW!" she almost yelled, it was more of a, 'if you don't do what I say, then you wont live to see tomorrow' voice._

_Kabuto appeared next to Orochimaro, oblivious to the fact that Tenshi and Itachi where there._

"_He's out cold. Those eyes are something though, they are perfect." he said._

"_Hello, Kabuto." said Itachi._

_Kabuto whorled around to face the Akatsuki member._

"_Where is my brother?" Tenshi demanded._

…

"_WELL?" her_**_ Majikku_**_ eyes now visible through her mask._

"_He has it to?" said Kabuto asked surprised._

"_She." murmured Orochimaro._

"…_She?"_

"_She is the boy's twin sister."_

"…_And she and Itachi are here to get him?" when Orochimaro nodded, Kabuto went pale._

"_Are you done acting like a frightened child? I want you to take me to my brother. Or else." her needles in between her fingers emphasized her point._

"_Kabuto, go get the boy."_

"_But…"_

"_Now."_

_Kabuto disappeared and then reappeared with Ijin in his arms._

"_You better not have hurt him." Tenshi threatened some more._

_She walked over and took her brothers limp figure in her arms._

"_Hold him for a second." she said, giving Ijin to Itachi._

_Tenshi then took out her needles and stuck one in Kabuto._

"_If you think that's going to finish me…" he stopped, and fell, gasping for air._

"_Don't touch my brother." she said._

_Orochimaro just stared at her._

_Two months later. _

_Ijin went on a mission a week ago. Tenshi had no idea what mission it was. She wasn't worried, until Itachi came into her room._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Ijin is dead." he said simply._

_Tenshi looked up from her poison making._

"_What did you say?" she asked quietly. _

"_Ijin died."_

_Tenshi looked like she was about to cry. This was weird…since she never once cried, not even when her clan was murdered._

_She sat on her bed._

"_How?" she asked, her voice shaking._

_Itachi was just stunned. He never saw her to use this much emotion unless it was anger._

"_On the mission…"_

"_What was it?"_

"…_I don't know."_

"_Who was with him?"_

"_No one."_

"_Why?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Why did I have to lose him? Why? I never had a friend. Most girls in the clan were scared of me. They stayed away from me. I was too much of a tomboy. Adults ignored me because I preferred to train and fight with Ijin instead of things that were considered normal for girls in the clan, like playing with dolls, or learning to cook, or helping my mom. I was an outcast, even to my own parents. The only one who accepted me was Ijin. Now he's gone. GONE!" she said, with her tears starting to flow down her pale face._

_Itachi just stood there._

_Deidara popped his head into the door. When he saw Tenshi he said, "I guess you told her."_

"_Get out. Both of you. NOW!" said Tenshi._

_Deidara left quickly. Itachi stayed were he was._

"_Didn't I tell you to get out?"_

"_Don't cry. You're not weak. Unless you want to be by crying like that." he said._

"_Would you rather I scream my head of at you?" she said, activating her Majikku._

_Itachi just left, ignoring her last statement. _

_When he left, Tenshi quickly shut the door. Moving quickly, she packed her stuff, remembering to leave her Akatsuki robes and clothing. She put on a black shirt and pants. When she finished, she quickly moved to the door, using her Majikku to make sure no one was in her path._

_Tenshi left the house, but only made it a few feet before Sasori caught her._

"_Where are you going?" he asked._

"_Nowhere." she lied._

"_That sure isn't what it looks like." _

"_Just leave me alone, or have you not heard the news?"_

"_Ijin dieing?" he asked._

_When she sent him a glare, he nodded._

"_I hope you aren't thinking of leaving."_

_She sighed, knowing that he wasn't about to let her go._

_Disappearing she reappeared behind him. _

"_Sorry." she mumbled, before sticking one of her knock out needles in him._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke stared at her. Her situation was almost as bad as his. Both families were murdered but Itachi, but he still had his brother, when hers was dead.

"Shocking, isn't it?" she said coldly to Sasuke's surprised face.

"…"

"And Sakura and Naruto said your life was bad. Tell them, and your dead." she said, activating her Majikku.

"Trust me on this, you don't want to mess with me."

She picked up Sakura and said, "Come on, lets find Naruto."

xxx

Longest chapter i have written in my life. Hope you liked it! Merry Christmas!


	4. Kidnapped

Chapter 4:

After the mission, Tsunade did the normal after-mission analysis, and of course Tenshi paid no attention to it. Lucky for her, Sasuke didn't seem like he wanted to give her…stasis…away…yet.

When they left the office, Sakura said, "I say we go to Tenshi's apartment and have a party!"

"…No."

"Why not?" said Sakura, pouting.

"Remember what happened last time?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, do they always do this?" he asked.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura begging Tenshi to have a party?"

"Yep!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Fine." Tenshi groaned. "But just the four of us."

"Yeah! Be there in an hour!"

(Everyone-Sweatdrop)

Naruto yells, "I'm getting Ramen! Do you guys want to come?"

"No." said Sasuke.

"Not after last time." said Tenshi.

Naruto pouted.

"I'm going to make my special ramen tonight, so don't fill up."

"Yeah! And Tenshi, you seriously sound like a mother sometimes." said Naruto, earning a wack on his head.

He turned and left with that goofy grin on his face…leaving just Sasuke and Tenshi.

"I'm gone." says Tenshi, turning on her heels towards her apartment.

"Wait."

"What? Why should I?" Tenshi started to walk away.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell? Get off me!"

Sasuke turned her around to face him.

She glared at him, plotting ways to kick his butt later.

"You know where **he** is."

"…he who?"

He tightened his grip.

"Itachi."

Tenshi narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not helping you get revenge on that filthy bastard. Revenge shouldn't mean everything to you. If anyone should want revenge on him, it should be me. He murdered my family then kidnapped me. I don't even know where my home is."

His grip just tightened.

Tenshi sighed.

"I don't understand you Uchiha's. You're both the same."

He threw her to the ground.

"Never compare me to **him**."

"Why?" she asked, standing up, perfectly aware that she was treading on thin ice.

"You know…" Sasuke started to scream at her.

"No I don't!" she screamed back.

Sasuke stared at her, wondering if she's for real.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi watched the scene amused.

"That girl can piss anyone off." commented Kisame.

"Hn."

"Leader wants her back. As does **he**."

"Now you won't say his name? First Deidara, then Tobi, now you?"

"He's scary. Imagine what **she** would be like if **she** stayed."

"…"

"So, how we going to do it?"

"With a little Cherry Blossom."

"…now you lost me."

"Hn."

"…are you going to tell me?"

"Follow me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenshi made some ramen…her special ramen…that **no** ramen dish can compare to, as well as some chocolate pokey **(A/N: I put that in here cause I'm craving some!) **and some cake.

Naruto showed up first, then Sasuke…but no Sakura.

"Where the hell is she?" yelled Naruto.

"I want ramen!"

"Shut up, dope." says Sasuke.

"No way teme!"

"Naruto, shut the fuck up!" yells Tenshi.

"…fine."

Sasuke stared.

"Why the fuck do you listen to her?" he asked, somewhat pissed.

"Cause I got the ramen." she said simply.

"But seriously, Sakura's never late. Least of all to one of the parties she makes you have."

(Sasuke- Sweatdrop)

"She makes you have parties?" says Sasuke, amused.

Tenshi glares daggers at him.

"Ok," says Naruto, "I'm going to find her!"

"Naruto, sit down! We don't even know where she is?" screams Tenshi.

"He's got a point you know." says Sasuke.

"…Fine. Let's go." Tenshi grumbles

xxxxx Sakura's House xxxxx

Once there, they found the door wide open.

"Shit." mumbled Tenshi before following Naruto inside.

"Where are her parents?" asks Sasuke.

"…dead." says Tenshi.

_All of us are orphans…even Sakura and Tenshi…_thought Sasuke.

"Oh…"

Awkward silence…

"Guys, look what I found!" called Naruto, running into the room, holding up a kunai and a note.

"Shit." says Sasuke.

Tenshi froze the moment she saw the kunai.

Unfortunately, Naruto noticed.

"Tenshi? What's wrong?"

"Itachi." she whispered, only loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Tenshi? Is there something your not telling me?" Naruto asked.

Tenshi shook it off, and said sadly, "No, it's just that by the looks of it…Sakura's…Sakura's been kidnapped."

…silence, then…

"WHAT!!!" screamed Naruto.

Tenshi sighed.

"Give me the note." she said, quietly dangerous.

Naruto gave it to her.

xxxxxxxxxx

_The Cherry Blossoms a hostage. You know what we want. As long as you give it to us, she will go unharmed._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Simple and to the point." she mumbled.

She turned to a fuming Naruto and a pissed Sasuke.

"Lets go tell Tsunade-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT!!!" screamed Tsunade when they told her.

"Tenshi, gather 7 more ANBU, I want 10 to go…no, wait, make that 8, Naruto, your staying here. NO buts."

"Hai." Tenshi left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenshi, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Shino, Kakashi, and Kiba were all gathered in Tsunade's office.

"Ok, Akatsuki captured Sakura." gasps could be heard from the girls, "She is being held hostage. You must retrieve her. Tenshi and Neji are leading. You will leave now."


	5. Secrets Reveled

Chapter 5- Secrets Reveled- Falling Angels

They were a little more than half way to the Akatsuki base when they stopped. Tenten, who was Tenshi's closest friend next to Sakura and Naruto, noticed the sudden change in her behavior.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she said, moving to sit next to Tenshi who had positioned herself farther from the rest of them.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Tenshi replied.

"Come on, you can tell me." Tenten bugged her.

"Trust me, it's nothing, I'm just worried about Sakura." _and myself_ she added silently.

"Aww, come on, we all are. That's no reason to be depressed."

"I know…Can you leave me alone for a bit? I have some things to figure out."

"Kay, call me if you get lonely, or bored for that matter."

Tenten walked away mumbling something like, "Now where's Neji…"

Tenshi gave a giggle from that comment.

Tenshi observed the campsite.

Neji and Shikamaru were talking, probably about battle plans. Even though Tenshi was a leader, she always let those two do the planning. She's not that good at it.

Ino and Hinata were talking, er, Ino was talking and Hinata was listening.

Kakashi was reading his perverted book.

Kiba was playing with Akamaru.

Shino was leaning against a tree.

Tenten was pocking at the fire.

Sasuke was…where is he?

Tenshi found Sasuke sitting next to her.

"What do you want? I'm in no mood to talk." she stated.

"They are going to find out."

"What do you mean?"

""I mean, they are going to find out about your secret and that it's you the Akatsuki want, not Naruto."

"Wait, how did you know that they are after me?"

Sasuke just shrugged.

"Whatever. But I'm not planning on letting them find out."

"How?"

…

…

…

"No clue."

"Hn." said Sasuke, amused.

"If all you are going to do here is harass me, then I say you should leave."

"No."

…

"Why not?" said Tenshi, getting over pissed. _Damn it, you can't get this pissed, the _**_Majikku will activate…_she said to herself.**

**_That wouldn't be good, now would it?_**

_Damn it. I thought I got rid of you!_

**_You can't get rid of…_**

_Ha-ha, that will teach you. _

"Because I don't feel like it. At least, not until you tell me what he doesn't want you to tell anyone."

…

…

…

"As much as I would love to tell you to piss him off, I can't" she replied.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"You where there when we meet up with Itachi and Fish face on the mission, right?"

"Yes, and your point?"

_Flashback_

"_Kisame, put the girl down, we are leaving." then he whispered "Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't tell anyone…with a little of your silencing potion."_

_She snarled back at him._

"_You are so dead."_

_End Flashback_

"Doesn't that 'silencing potion' of yours have an antidote?" he asked angrily.

"Yes…back at my room in Akatsuki base."

Sasuke swore.

"Tenshi, what are you talking about? What do you mean by 'your room in Akatsuki base'?" asks a voice behind them. _Neji._

…

…

…

_Shit._

"Well?" Neji asked again, obviously pissed.

"Um…you see…" stammered Tenshi.

"Well?" asked an obviously angered Neji.

"What's going on?" asks Tenten, walking over to them.

"Tenshi was about to inform me on how she is a part of Akatsuki."

…

…

…

"WHAT!! TENSHI IS A PART OF AKASTUKI?" screamed Tenten, causing everyone to come over to see what was going on.

"No. I am not. I was never really a member. I just lived there. Buts it's not like I had a choice" mumbled Tenshi.

"Sasuke, did you know about this?" asked Neji.

"Yes."

…

…

…

"Then why the fuck didn't you tell anyone?" yelled Ino.

"Because I hate the Akatsuki as much as you do." says Tenshi.

"Why did you live with them if you hated them?" asks Hinata.

…

…

…

"They murdered my clan then kidnapped my brother and I." she replied.

She heard the girls gasp.

"So…is your brother still with Akatsuki?" asked Tenten.

"No. He's dead." Tenshi said, and started to cry.

Everyone stared. The words 'Tenshi' and 'crying' never go in the same sentence unless it's 'Tenshi is not crying'.

Suddenly, a glow formed around Tenshi, her chakra signature changing.

"Shit, no not now!" cried Tenshi.

Her from started to change.

Her hair became black and red instead of black and blue. Her dark, tan skin became light and pale. Her light blue eyes turned a deep onyx. Her normally metallic blue nails turned a blood red. Her dark blue outfit turned into a black wardrobe.

"Shit." says Kiba.

Tenshi stood up, wanting desperately to get away from them before anything else happened.

"Don't even think about it." says Sasuke, grabbing her wrist.

She turned and faced him and saw his Sharingan was activated.

"Let go of me." she says, activating her Majikku.

Everyone gasped.

Tenshi sighed.

Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan.

"What is with your eyes?" asked Kiba.

"It's the Majikku. An upgraded form of the byakugan. Bloodline trait of the** Makuha clan." Tenshi replied.**

**"And why have we never heard of this Makuha clan?" asked Neji.**

**"Lets just leave it at Itachi has done more than one massacre." says Tenshi. **

**Gasps could be heard. **

**"Can we go now; I want to get Sakura out of there. I of all people should know how **Deidara **gets with girls around." says Tenshi teasingly. **

"And-how is… that?" stammered Hinata.

"All weird-like." she replies, "In a total un-him kind of mode." she shrugged. "It's nothing to worry about." she giggled. Everyone looked surprised. Tenshi hardly ever giggles

Her face hardened. She looked around.

"Hide." she says. "Or at least scatter."

Everyone looked at her, before nodding and scattering, all but Sasuke and Neji.

"_Listen to me_." she hissed. "_They are coming._"

Neji left, leaving Sasuke and Tenshi to argue.

"Itachi?" he asked.

"Yes. Now go. You can have your revenge. Just wait until I tell you. Got it? I want to see if Sakura is there." she hissed.

Sasuke just stared at her before backing of and chasing of after the rest of them.

Tenshi just stood there thinking.

_Hmmm. Why does it seem like I always end up waiting for them? Humph. Oh well. There are 2…3 … no, 4, 5 Akatsuki. Damn, it's… um… Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and… who is the last one? I don't recognize him. Hmmm. I don't think Sakura's there… Damn it. Wait, yes she is, she's just unconscious. Damn._

The Akatsuki members came into view. She saw Deidara was the one with Sakura over his shoulder. _Rather him than Kisame or Itachi, _she thought.

"What do you know, it's _Angel_." Kisame hissed.

"And what else do you know? It's Mr. Fish Face." retorted Tenshi, pissed that he used Angel instead of Tenshi. She hates being called that.

Kisame growled, looking like he's ready to attack her.

"Wait." says a voice. She recognized that voice, yet, she didn't.

_**Hello. Long time no see.**_

A look of shock developed on Tenshi's face.

_Who are you?_ She asked nervously.

_**I'm hurt. You don't remember? Let me show you.**_

_NO!_

**…_I don't remember you this strong. You've been training I see._**

_Just shut up and tell me bastard. _

_**Should such language be used on family?**_

"Ijin?" whispered Tenshi.

"Hello, sis." **says Ijin.**

Sasuke watched the scene, frightened. _I thought her brother was dead…But then again, so did she. What the fuck is going on?_

The same thing was going through each of the teams mind.

"Ijin…I thought…" whispered Tenshi.

Ijin walked towards his sister.

"They told me the same thing about you." he whispered back

_Feel like thinking?_ asked Tenshi slyly.

**_Sure._**

_Why? Why did they make us think the other was dead?_

**_I only wish I knew. But my moneys on getting rid of our link._**

_When did you find out I was alive?_

**_When Kisame came back with that girl over his shoulder mumbling about how stupid Itachi was and that this 'pink-hared freak' will not help them get the 'Angel' back._**

_They never will learn._

**_What?_**

_That our ears hear everything._

**_True. Don't expect t much. They still don't realize the obvious fact that they can't lock you in anywhere, you will just brake the lock with that thick head of yours._**

_Hey, look who's talking Devil boy._

Tenshi smiled before hugging her brother. He hugged her back.

"Ewww! Enough with the mush gushy stuff, yeah! Let's get this over with, yeah!"

Tenshi frowned and stepped back.

_What's going on?_

**_Leader wants you back._**

_I will never go back there._

**_You must._**

_No._

**_Not even for me?_**

_I have friends now, a real life. If I go back, I will never see them again. Heck, I will probably be shut in the base like always. So, my answer is no._

**_Fine, forgive me because I really don't want to do this. _**

_What?_


	6. Fight

Kasai: About time you updated.

Aisu: Shut up, you were no help.

Kasai: Don't yell at me, it's your dumb teachers falt. Giving you that packet thingy and all.

Aisu: True. (turns to readers) Can u belive they disided to give us some Jepardy Packet instead of a midterm?

Kasai: Now that i'm thinking about it, i don't want midterms, so im glad for the packet.

Aisu: One word. Algebra.

Kasai: ...

Aisu: We still have a midterm there.

Kasai: good point.

Aisu: Disclamer- If i owned Naruto, Tenshi would be there. See my point? I dont own it.

Kasai: Now read!

Chapter 6: Fight

_What?_

_**If you wont come, I will make you.**_

_Leader wants me back that bad?_

_**Yeah…he's not the only one.**_

_If you want to be with me so bad, then come back with me to Konoha. _

_**I can't do that.**_

_Whatever. I left, I don't see why you can't.. Anyway…he has you, doesn't he? Why me?_

_**He wants to combine the Majikku with the Sharingan. **_

…

Ijin sighed and counted down. **_Three, two, one…_**

_WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

_**You heard me.**_

_So your telling me to go back so I can be fucked by Itachi?_

_**I wouldn't put it that way…**_

_How would you put it?!? Hmmmmm? It's all the same!_

Ijin looked at his pissed of twin. She glared at him.

Everyone watching was wondering what made Tenshi so suddenly pissed.

Ijin appeared behind her to push a pressure point, when she did a few front flips, kicking him on the chin.

_**What was that for??????**_

_You're a baka if you think that I would come quietly._

_**I'm not fighting you…**_

_Speak for yourself._

Sasuke wasamazed at the fact that she was going to fight her brother…twin…after all that…what did he say to her…

**_Trust me Sasuke, you don't want to know._**

_Tenshi?_

_**Yeah baka. **_

_How the fuck are you in my head?_

**_Long story. Listen, get Sakura from them. DO NOT fight Itachi. (no matter how much I want you…and me…too) Get the team and GET OUT OF HERE._**

_Why?_

_**Two Majikku users are about to battle. Do you really want to be here?**_

…

_**That's what I thought. Now GO!**_

Sasuke slipped over to behind the Akatsuki. They were just standing there, watching.

_How am I going to do this?_

Ijin looked at his sisters hard, cold face.

_Any day now._

_**You want me to attack first?**_

_You're annoying._

Ijin's eyes widened. He hasn't heard her say that in years.

_Big whop. _

Itachi watched the twins. He didn't quite believe that they were going to fight. What ever Ijin said to Tenshi, it pissed her off. Then again, she's not one to give in without a fight. He smirked. _I wonder…_

Tenshi started making hand signs. Faster and faster…

Itachi was the first one to recognize, well, get an idea of what they were.

"Get back!" he said, moving towards the woods, fast.

The Akatsuki were surprised, but listened to what he said.

Sasuke followed behind them. Lucky for him, the one with Sakura was in the back. He slipped right behind the blonde, causing the Akatsuki member to turn around to look for the one behind him. Sasuke took Sakura from the stunned blonde (he saw Sasuke's red eyes…) and went to find the others.

Neji turned to see Sasuke holding Sakura.

"What's going on….?" he asked.

"Tenshi says to get out of here. She's going to fight him. Let's go." says Sasuke.

"How did she…."

"Talk to me? No idea. Probably has to do with her Majikku."

**_Damn straight! Now hurry!_**

_Ok ok. What are you doing……_

_**Move!**_

Tenshi finished her hand signs and placed two fingers on the ground. A flash of light was seen, followed by a big bubble like shield forming a large perimeter around them…chopping down _everything _in its path.

The team and Akatsuki (on opposite sides of the bubble) just made it.

_Tenshi? Can you hear me?_ thought Sasuke, desperately wanting to know what just happened.

_**What? I'm busy.**_

_What the fuck is that?_

_**Colorful vocabulary…**_

_Answer!_

_**A shield. Warn them if they touch it, they die. **_

Tenshi focused her attention on Ijin, who looked like he was struggling on whether to fight her or not.

_What's the matter? Chicken?_

_**No! ……You really do want to fight. Don't you?**_

_No, I put the shield up so we could have a reunion. _

_**Oh…**_

…_You're stupider than Naruto. OF COURSE I WANT TO FIGHT!_

_**Who's Naruto?**_

_My friend. An annoying, idiotic baka, but still my friend._

_**Hn.**_

_Lets go._

They were on each other in a matter of seconds.

Everyone besides Itachi was amazed at the skill of the twins (He saw them fight when they were younger XD).

Everything was a blur. Before they knew it, they saw the two, maybe 15 meters apart, panting.

Tenshi was tired, but not by much. Her cloths were torn, but it wasn't like she cared. She could get more later.

Ijin was more tired then Tenshi. He had held back, and was quickly punished for his grave error. His cloths were torn and there was blood showing.

_Been training I see._

_**Same goes for you.**_

_If I didn't know better, I'd say I was in better shape then you. But that shouldn't happen. After all, you do still have to deal with those tormenting 'training' sessions with Itachi, am I right?_

…_**Yes.**_

_Painful?_

_**What do you think?**_

_I think you should watch your back._

Tenshi appeared behind him giving him a well deserved kick in between his shoulder blades.

Ijin wasn't even given time to think when Tenshi started to beat on him again.

The next thing everyone knew, Ijin was on the ground, bleeding badly.

Tenshi was standing over him. Her eyes looking pained as she looked at what she did to him.

_**Tenshi, I'm…**_

_Save it. I don't want to hear it._

…_**Why?**_

_You tell me. You wanted to take me away from my friends, my home. And for what? For me to be used._

_**What about your family? And Akatsuki is your home, too.**_

_My family tried to bring me back. My family tried to let me be used. If there is one thing you should have remembered about me, it's that I do things my way. And Akatsuki was never my home. I was more of a prisoner._

**_But…I…I need you._**

_No. Akatsuki needs me._

Tenshi turned and started to walk back to the forest were the team was.

She stopped.

_Ijin, you know, you could have come with me. If you actually need me._

_**I…can't.**_

_Why not?_

_**Akatsuki…**_

_I left. Why can't you?_

Ijin was silent.

Tenshi continued walking. She reached the edge of the bubble. She turned around to face the direction where the Akatsuki was hiding.

_Itachi. Tell leader that the day I go back there, is the day hell freezes over._

_**What you did to Ijin, your brother, is enough proof.**_

_You should be talking. You're the one who killed his own family._

_**Hn.**_

_I won't talk to you later._

She turned and walked out of the bubble, canceling it out.

The whole team stared at her.

"Lets go." her voice was quiet, cold, and sad.

Everyone silently followed.

When they got back to Konoha, they went straight to Tsunade's office. Tenshi, though, lagged behind.

"Did you get her…Give her here!" Tsunade grabbed Sakura and hugged her before noticing the quietness of the group.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

No one answered as Tenshi stepped out of the back.

"Tenshi…" Tsunade asked, confused.

"Hai." she whispered.

"Ok, someone tell me what happened now!" she said

Everyone was quiet. Even Ino.

Tsunade sighed.

"Ok, Tenshi, what happened?" she asked.

"My brother's back." was all she said.

…

"This has to do with this how?" Tsunade asked.

Tenshi sighed.

"You know how I have an… 'issue' with Akatsuki?"

"Hai."

"Well…to make it as short as possible…Itachi and Kisame kidnapped me and my twin brother after killing our clan…of course I didn't give a damn about the stupid clan anyway…and took us to Akatsuki and kept us there…eventually we were as feared among the Akatsuki members as Itachi…they never really let us leave…especially me…and one day Itachi told me my brother died so I ran away…and it turned out he lied…those bastards wanted to destroy our link…we have a mental link…I roamed around for a little till they thought I was dead…came here…met up with Itachi and Kisame on a mission…next thing I know they kidnap Sakura…we find them…I beat my brother up…and currently they want me back for reasons I do not plan on saying."

Tsunade blinked.

_Three, two, one…_

"WHAT!!!!????"

Tsunade sat down thinking.

"Don't even go thinking that I even want to go back with them. Not after what he told me." she said with pure anger.

"Ok, two questions. One, who's your brother, and two, what did he tell you?"

"My brother's name is Ijin. And there is no way in hell will I tell anyone what he told me. Especially with him in the room." she replied, nodding towards Sasuke.

"Ijin…where have I heard that name before…" Tsunade mumbled.

Sasuke looked at Tenshi. What did he tell her?

Tsunade looked up.

"Everyone but Sasuke and Tenshi leave."

Everyone left.

"Ok, Tenshi, so you're saying that you were part of Akatsuki, right?"

"No. More like prisoner. They trained me, yes, but I was hardly allowed to leave the base."

"So how much do you know about them."

Tenshi sighed. She has a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Plenty." she answered.

"Do you know where the base is?"

Tenshi's eyes narrowed, showing she didn't like where this was going.

"Yes. And no, there is no way you can get me to go back there."

Tsunade paused.

"Why do they want you so bad?"

Tenshi activated the Majikku.

…

…

…

"My brother and I are the last two with the Majikku. The bastard of an Akatsuki leader wants to change that."

"How?" asked Sasuke, not really wanting to know the answer.

"…I don't want to answer that."

"Tenshi? Where are you really from?" asked Tsunade.

Tenshi sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. My clan was secluded so I never really left the village. When I left I was unconscious."

"Your clan is…..?"

"The Makuha's."

Aisu: Done!

Kasai: Good. Now go finish your homework.

Aisu: (wines) But I dont wanna!

Kasai: Now.

Aisu: But mom wont be home for an hour!

Kasai: Dad's home.

Aisu: But...

Kasai: Now. And all you peoples out there hit that button and i _might_ let her come back and write somemore.

Aisu: o.o ...You sound like my mother.


End file.
